


Ask Me Again Tomorrow

by schroedingersfox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schroedingersfox/pseuds/schroedingersfox
Summary: “It’s just for Secretaries’ Day.”The cashier snorts at that. “It’s ‘Administrative Professional’ now. So, are you a cheap boss, or not?”Tony grimaces, but he’s got a point. He’s just not sure he wants to give this guy the satisfaction of being right.(Tony Stark Bingo 2019 -Square A5- Flower Shop AU)





	Ask Me Again Tomorrow

Tony rubbed at his nose, feeling a sneeze coming on. If it didn’t look quite so deliberate, he almost would have called the place overgrown. But in desperation, he had asked Rhodey if he knew of a good place to get flowers, and _Laufey’s_ was it; Rhodey swears by their arrangements for anniversaries. So here he was, feeling slightly out of his depth and overwhelmed.

There’s only one worker from what Tony can see, and the worker looks bored as hell. Black hair, pulled back, resting grump-face and silver earrings up one ear; he’s Tony’s type, for sure, but at the moment, he’s not even interested in Tony as a customer.

Tony makes a perfunctory roundabout the shop before speaking up. “So uh, you have orchids, or something?”

The cashier finally looks at him, gives him a look like he thinks Tony’s an idiot—or maybe just tired of answering questions—then glances over to the far wall. “Yeah,” he says, “we have orchids.”

Tony follows his gaze. “…Thanks.” He walks over and scans the price tags. The cheapest one is— “A hundred? Like, two zeroes and _then_ the decimal point?”

“If you want Walmart prices, go to Walmart.”

“It’s just for Secretaries’ Day.”

The cashier snorts at that. “It’s ‘Administrative Professional’ now. So, are you a cheap boss, or not?”

Tony grimaces, but he’s got a point. Tony knows the price is worth it—he’s _not_ a cheap boss, and he knows Pepper likes orchids and deserves the best, even in a pithy appreciation day gesture, but—

He’s not sure he wants to give this guy the satisfaction of being right.

“I’ll think about it,” Tony says, and he turns to see the cashier leaning forward on the counter looking at him. He seems smug regardless, and Tony isn’t very sure as to why.

“We do local delivery,” he says, almost casually. Interested, like he just now realized Tony was there.

Or maybe he just sees him as a potential customer for a big sale.

“There’s a week left, you know.”

Of course a florist shop would know the holidays inside and out.

“…I’ll think about it,” Tony repeats, more unsure than before, and takes his leave.

***

Three days later and Tony returns to _Laufey's_. He sits in his car, gathering some nerve he hadn't realized he'd lost. Eventually, he turns off the engine and heads inside. The cashier from before is sitting on a stool at the register, phone in both hands resting on the counter, and doesn't look up when Tony approaches. Tony stands in front of him for a few moments, then clears his throat.

"I see you," the cashier says. He glances to Tony then back to his phone, whatever app he's using playing soft music as the background to swoops and chimes.

Tony shifts his weight and feels at a loss for words.

"I'm on break," the cashier supplies helpfully.

"And when is that over?"

"A minute longer for every interruption."

Tony sets his mouth in a line and gives his best disapproving look. "What would your manager think?" He doesn't actually want to complain, but it's all he's got. He just wants some service.

"I am the manager. And owner." The cashier sighs. He sets down his phone and looks up at Tony. "Back for the orchid? Cutting it close, don’t you think?"

"I—yes, actually." Tony is surprised he remembers him, then has the urge to defend himself against the insult from last time. "I'm not a stingy boss."

The cashier grins suddenly, like he had forgotten what he said and Tony had been only too keen to remind him. "Walmart not work out for you?"

It’s unfair, Tony thinks, how grinning like a shark only adds to his looks.

"I want a plant, not a bouquet."

"You've come to the right place." The cashier slides off the stool and walks to the wall that has the orchids. He eyes Tony inquisitively. "This is for your admin, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do they like orchids in particular, or was this the only flowering plant you could name off-hand?"

Tony frowns in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just—well, you know. Some can look quite... suggestive. Wouldn’t want to give the wrong idea."

Tony's frown deepens, no longer confused. "She likes orchids. She has two already. And they bloom every year."

The cashier perks. "Well then, I'm more or less satisfied. Choose your pick."

It’s not an admittance of fault, but Tony still can’t get a read on this guy. He’s curious if he acts this way with Rhodey. "Were you trying to convince me out of a sale?"

"Not at all. But I run a small shop. I want to know my plants will be taken care of."

It’s not a hard decision. In the middle of the shelf is a potted orchid with two spikes, deep blue flowers on each, bright sapphire with a gradient of a dark purple at the edges of each petal. It’s gorgeous, and Tony’s not even a plant guy. He does know that Pepper would dote on it, and that’s all that matters, and the cashier seems all too pleased to sell it.

“So,” Tony says, quest to secure a plant complete, and attention able to refocus elsewhere. The cashier is wearing a different set of earrings this time, one of them a silver leaf on a long chain. The cashier sees him looking, and Tony quickly looks elsewhere. “One of my friends recommended this place to me.”

“Oh? Send them my regards, then.”

A stack of business cards sit in a holder in front of the cash register. _Loki Laufeyson._ “Is this you?”

“It is.” Loki looks up from gently easing the plant into a box and flashes him a grin. “If you’re thinking about asking me out on a date, then don’t.”

Tony blinks. “What?”

“Find me tomorrow at the cafe on the corner of Oak and Franklin at 2 p.m. and ask me then.”

“…isn’t this just you asking me out now?”

“I don’t accept propositions at my place of business. I still might say no.” He hands Tony the box, still grinning. “Thank you, and come again.”

Tony doesn’t remember the walk to his car. He turns on the engine, buckles his seatbelt, and says, “Wait, _what?_ ” to no one but himself.

***

2 p.m., at the corner of Oak and Franklin:

It’s a Sunday. The brunch crowd has left, and the late-lunch crowd has yet to arrive. The hot summer sun starts to heat up Tony’s car as quickly as he turns it off, making his decision for him. This is stupid, he thinks, but the cool inside of the cafe is inviting, even if he feels like a fish out of water. He stuffs his hands in his jean pockets and looks around.

By the window, at a small table for two, sits Loki with a book open and chin resting in his hand. Tony exhales deep, weaves around the tables and stands a close but respectable distance away.

“Loki, right?”

Loki’s eyes flick up to him.

“Mind if I sit down?”

Loki closes the book and slides it aside, mouth curling upward.

“Absolutely.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm over here on [tumblr](http://foxachu.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/foxachu), and you can [send me prompts here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/schroedingersfox_personal/profile)


End file.
